


Fairy Tale

by redeem147



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an alien encounter, the Doctor feels much less inhibited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

"You've saved our world, Doctor. For this we are eternally grateful."

The Doctor smiled. "No thanks required, but thanks. And you're welcome."

The creatures didn't have a name for themselves. They flitted between dimensions on gossamer wings. He couldn't help but think of them as the fairies of Earth legend. Tall fairies, to be sure, but with unmistakable resemblance.

He felt lips brush against his before he saw her. "Be well, Doctor," she said. Then she was gone. It took him a moment to realize that all the creatures had left the clearing.

"I'll just be off, then," he said to no one in particular.

Rose was waiting for him on the other side of the Tardis door. "How did it go, then?"

"Fine," he answered. "Just fine." She had stayed inside this time, since the atmosphere of Randlicon wasn't suitable for humans. She had objected at first, but he pointed out that he could survive with his respiratory bypass system. She could have worn a spacesuit, but what a shame to cover that glorious body with bulky fabric.

"Doctor, are you all right?" She scrunched her nose in that adorable way she had, asking, "What are you staring at?"

"Do you know you have the most fantastic breasts?"

"What?"

"No, really. I've been all through time and space, and I've never seen a pair quite like yours. Firm and bouncy at the same time. Remarkable." He reached out and cupped one.

Rose stepped back, blushing. "Doctor..."

"What do you call that extraordinary fabric?"

"Cotton." He was frightening her, yet the touch of his hand had sent a thrill of pleasure through her. "Doctor, something's wrong. I think maybe you'd better lie down."

"Capital idea." He started towards the living area, then turned to ask, "Aren't you coming? I mean, I may need attending to." He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway, as she ran to keep up.

"Doctor, this is my room," she said as he pushed open the door.

"Yes, but it's so much nicer than mine." He wrapped his arms around her. "You know, I'm not feeling well. I need a hug."

"All right, I..."

He hugged her all the way over to the chamber wall, pressing his body against hers.

"Doctor, I think this is a bit more than a hug. Don't you..."

He interrupted her with a earnest kiss. He felt her stiffen, then relax into it. Slowly he rocked against her, then quickened the pace. He felt her heart pump faster.

Then suddenly she pushed against his chest. "Doctor!" she exclaimed.

"Too much too soon? Because I've been wanting to do that since the department store."

"No, it's just... I know you have two hearts, but I didn't know you have two..." Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"What? Oh." He reached into his trouser's pocket. "It's my sonic screwdriver." He threw it into the corner. "Now, where were we?"

He turned to find her lying on the bed. "I want it too," she said.

He grinned, removed his suit jacket, then dived onto the bed beside her. He pulled her t-shirt over her head, then seemed perplexed by the fastener of her bra.

"You really can't do anything without that sonic screwdriver, can you?" She unclasped the front of the bra, gasping as kissed her left breast, circling the nipple with his tongue. "I've underestimated you." She could feel him smile against her skin.

She started to undo the buttons of his shirt, when she paused. "Mickey! What if he walks in. I don't want to hurt him."

"What's he doing?" the Doctor mumbled, nuzzling between her breasts with his nose.

"He's in his room, watching the World Cup."

The Doctor stopped, and looked at Rose.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Right." She twisted her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, and pulled him down into a kiss.

Her tongue was soft against his. It tasted slightly minty, like she'd only recently brushed her teeth. Delicious. The salt of her skin and the sweet of her mouth. And he'd only just begun to explore her.

He kissed down her chin, her soft, soft throat and her firm but yielding breasts. Down the her abdomen, her belly. He unzipped her jeans, pulling them down, exposing a nest of curly dark-blonde hairs. "A forest of delights," he whispered. He pulled her jeans off and dropped them over the edge of the bed.

He gently pushed apart her legs. She was warm and so soft as he tentatively touched her, fascinated by what he saw there. But he had decided to concentrate on taste.

When he licked the little nub he found, her body shuddered and she moaned. He sucked at it, and her breath came in hard pants. Obviously, he was giving her pleasure, so he tasted deeper, thrusting his tongue inside her.

It sounded like she was moaning "please, yes, please," as he continued. She was sweet and salt and flavours he'd never imagined.

Suddenly, her whole body jerked and then lay silent. Her breath slowed.

"My god," she moaned. "Bloody brilliant."

He crawled back up her body, cradling her relaxed form. "You've never...?"

She shook her head.

He watched her until she looked to have fallen asleep, when suddenly she leaned up on one elbow and said, "Your turn."

*****

It must have been morning, by Tardis time, because the lights in the bedroom slowly came up. They were tangled together in the sheets, her head on his chest, as they opened their eyes.

"My Doctor," she sighed.

He sat up and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

She pulled the sheet across her chest, hurt in her eyes. "That's not what you say to a girl in the morning." She fought tears. "I thought you wanted to."

"I did. I do." He studied her face. Her beautiful face. "I do. It's just not something I've acted on before." He thought a bit. "The fairy creature. She kissed me and everything changed."

"She kissed you." Rose crossed her arms.

"Just a peck." He kissed Rose's shoulder. "She freed me. Gave me permission. To be happy."

"And are you happy?"

He lay back against the pillows and pulled her against him. "Ecstatic. You?"

"What do you think?" She kissed the end of his nose.

"So, how long's the World Cup?" he asked.

"I think it runs about a month."

He smiled. "Good."


End file.
